


Темы для разговоров

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Трент любопытен, готов к экспериментам и полон энтузиазма.
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson/Virgil van Dijk
Comments: 1





	Темы для разговоров

Трент любопытен, готов к экспериментам и полон энтузиазма, так что когда Вирджил предлагает, Энди только пожимает плечами – почему бы и нет.  
Энди вообще с некоторых пор довольно раскован, ему нравится, так сказать, расширять горизонты.  
Дату назначают на февраль, как раз в начале перерыва в сезоне, чтобы, если не очень получится, взять тайм-аут. Организационные обязанности Вирджил и Энди делят пополам – Вирдж снимает квартиру через сайт и за наличные, Энди затаривается презервативами, смазкой, пивом и едой с высоким содержанием белков и углеводов. Трент, как приглашенная звезда вечеринки, приносит себя и бутылку крепкого алкоголя.  
Он приходит около пяти, не очень запоздав. Вирджил успевает только зайти, поцеловать Энди на пороге да снять кроссовки, когда домофон сообщает о том, что третий участник на подходе.  
– Готов? – спрашивает Вирджил Энди, и тот, запрокинув голову, пожимает плечами.  
Он не готов, но он – в предвкушении.  
Трент поднимается, скидывает обувь, идет на кухню и ставит бутылку в бумажном пакете на стол. Нерешительно осматривается в поисках стаканов, но Вирджил мягко качает головой – не сейчас.  
Трент озадаченно хмурится: он думал, что они выпьют сначала, чтобы немного расслабиться, но на самом деле никому не нужно притуплять ощущения. Они выпьют потом, в самом конце, за удачный опыт. Ну, по крайней мере, таков план.  
Энди становится от Трента справа, Вирджил подходит слева. Оба они ободряюще улыбаются Тренту, а потом Энди тянется вверх, за поцелуем, привстает на цыпочки, осторожно кладёт ладонь Вирджилу на шею и целует медленно, нежно, долго. Взгляд Трента, физически ощутимый, обволакивает их. Вирджил заканчивает поцелуй первым, улыбается снова и тут же тянется к Тренту. И теперь Энди смотрит на их поцелуй: на то, как они двигаются, как скользит язык Вирджила по губам Трента, как Трент переступает с ноги на ногу, и возбуждение опаляет его.  
Энди резким движением стаскивает футболку через голову и первым идет в душ.

Кровать огромная, сам ее вид – белые простыни, ворох подушек, мягкие пуховые одеяла – сразу наталкивает на мысли о сексе, и не в самую последнюю очередь – о сексе втроем. Вирджил закрывает шторы, Энди включает бра, и теплый желтый свет наполняет комнату, Вирж отвечает за музыку – что-то тягучее, гитарное, на самой минимальной громкости, просто чтобы создать настроение. Иногда они мимолетом трогают друг друга – еще одетый Вирдж и полностью обнаженный Энди, это не дает им полностью сосредоточиться на бытовых подробностях.  
Через пару минут является Трент, и за дверью исчезает Вирджил. Энди забирается на кровать, Трент следом. Он не очень понимает, что делать, и нервничает. Устраивается полулежа на подушках и вопросительно смотрит исподлобья. Ни дать ни взять – посетитель кабаре пришел снять напряжение, а напряжения в нем довольно много.  
– Ты не против?  
Энди нависает над ним, опирается правой рукой о кровать возле плеча Трента, а раскрытой левой ладонью, не касаясь восхитительно-возбужденной, покрытой мелкими мурашками кожи, ведет над грудью слева направо. Трент закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, и пропускает момент, когда кровать пружинит под весом Вирджила.  
Видж неспешно выдавливает на ладонь смазку и осторожно берет член Трента, тогда как Энди продолжает водить ладонью над его телом. Рука Энди, которой он опирается, немного дрожит. Трент толкается в руку Вирджила и жадно дышит ртом. Энди двумя пальцами легко прихватывает тёмный и вызывающе торчащий сосок, отчего Трент вскрикивает и кончает. Энди прихватывает губами его нижнюю губу, а потом поворачивается к Вирджилу и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, начинает дрочить. Перепачканные пальцы Вирджила все еще на члене Трента, они слегка подрагивают. Энди одной рукой сжимает себе яйца, а другой, быстро и коротко, двигает по члену Вирджила, тот выпрямляется во весь свой исполинский рост, запрокидывает голову, откидывается назад и замирает в изломанной, чувственной позе. Над его верхней губой испарина. Энди доводит себя до оргазма двумя руками и вяло смотрит на то, как капля спермы Вирджила блестит на большом пальце правой ноги Трента.  
Это очень красиво.

– Чего бы тебе хотелось?  
Голос Вирджила спокойный, легкий. Трент лежит головой на бедре Энди, у него одуревший взгляд. Его напряжение ушло, и это не может не радовать.  
– Ну…  
– Тебе же наверняка хотелось чего-то особенного от секса втроем? Поделись с нами, пожалуйста.  
Трент медленно поднимается. Энди тоже. У него покраснели щеки, а в паху тяжело от метущегося взгляда Трента. А еще ему до чертиков интересно.  
– Я бы хотел… я представлял, что будет, если… если мы отсосем друг другу. Одновременно, понимаете?  
Вирджил вскидывает бровь.  
– Ну, я – Энди, Энди – тебе, ты – мне, – поспешно, глотая слова, поясняет Трент. – Мне бы хотелось чувствовать, как я сосу, как мне сосут, и видеть, как Энди сосет тебе.  
У Трента на щеках румянец, заметный даже на его тёмной коже, а глаза влажно блестят. Кажется, он впервые так говорит о собственных сексуальных фантазиях. Энди прижимает тыльную сторону ладони к щеке – его румянцем тоже, наверняка, можно поджигать файеры, но это свидетельство скорее возбуждения, чем смущения. Безыскусность, простота и, в то же время, лаконичное изящество фантазии Трента увлекают его.  
– Мне нравится, – говорит Энди хрипло. – Давай.  
Вирджил кивает.  
Минуты три они устраиваются так, чтобы каждому было удобно. Эта возня и смешная, и нелепая, и спокойная одновременно: нужно найти угол, при котором удобно лежать, при котором не затечет шея, при котором всем всё будет видно. Трент шутит, что можно подкинуть эту идею для разминки в команде, они смеются. В ход идут подушки, снова смазка, и еще подушки.  
Энди устраивается, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра Вирджила и первым приступает. Облизывает головку, вбирает в рот сперва на треть, примериваясь. В этот момент Трент осторожно опускается ртом на его собственный член, и Энди непроизвольно напрягает бедра. Вирджил, шипит сквозь зубы. Он тоже примеривается, но сразу вбирает чуть ли не половину. Почему-то у них синхронно вырывается низкий горловой звук, и Энди теряется в тактильных ощущениях.  
Очень скоро оказывается, что сосать вразнобой неудобно – слишком путаются ощущения, они синхронизирует ритм, и правда, работают, как на тренировке. Возбуждение у всех троих острое, Трент восполняет недостаток практики усердием и иногда коротко стонет. Вирджил толкается Энди в горло, а сам Энди старается расслабиться. Ему приятно и хорошо, словно он качается на волнах теплого ласкового моря. Он видит, как опускается и поднимается голова Вирджила, и попадает в удивительный Бермудский треугольник, в котором он чувствует удовольствие, приносит удовольствие и удовольствие видит. Трент выпускает его член, сорвано и влажно дышит в бедро. Энди удивительным образом ловит его оргазм, потом ощущает свой, а потом Вирджил, заботливо отстранившись, кончает ему на грудь.

Салфетки, простыни, подушки.  
Трент пьет воду, Энди предпочитает пиво, Вирджидл любит молоко.  
– Это… – Трент вытирает ладонью рот и, сияя, поворачивается к Энди. – Это нечто!  
– Надеюсь, у тебя еще есть в запасе парочка фантазий, прежде чем мы перейдем к моим, – усмехается Вирджил. – Кстати, как тебе? Понравилось?  
– О, да, – Трент выдыхает. – Это в реальности еще горячее, чем я думал. Спасибо вам!  
Он отставляет стакан в раковину, потягивается всем телом и широким жестом обнимает Энди и Вирджила.  
Бутылка виски на столе так и остается нетронутой – у них еще есть темы для разговоров.


End file.
